Tilliea I. Furlbrow
Gryphon Master Tilliea Iris Dryden, is a Lieutenant within The First Regiment. Tilliea is also the Baroness for Dryden Orchards, located near Lake Everstill in Redridge. She is a trained medical professional for the Stormwind Army. History Early Life Tilliea Iris Dryden was born on a cool spring morning in April. She came into this world with bright hazel eyes and a large smile against her chubby pale cheeks. Her mother had named her after her Grandmother, but she gained the middle name Iris as a garden filled with Iris' sat outside the home Tillie was born in. Surrounded by her parents and their keepers, she brought life back to the Orchards. It was said that Iris' were to help guide people into the afterlife. Unfortunately, during childbirth, her mother succumbed to the Light. Passing peacefully and happily with her child in her arms. Her father promised to keep Tilliea safe and well cared for, no matter what would happen. Due to her mothers passing, she was sheltered. Her father always had a watchful eye on her as to make sure she was healthy and protected. Teenage Years Tilliea, although sheltered, was up to date on things going on in the world. From time to time, she would journey with her father to Stormwind, assisting him in business transactions and getting things for the Orchard as needed. They would stop and meet with some of her fathers old war buddies, fascinating her with long winded stories of their adventures and achievements. One stop, was to Joseph Kolarn, father of Altinius Kolarn, a boy the same age as Tilliea. They created a friendship, one that Tilliea would sadly forget as she grew older. They stopped visiting after their parents had a horrible argument, ending their lifelong friendship in a blink of an eye. Something Tilliea wouldn't realize the extent of until much later. Her father passed when she turned sixteen. He left the orchard to her, something she would fully take on when she was eighteen. This left her heartbroken and frightened, but she kept working. She trained in both logistics and combat, in case something were to happen to her Orchards. It was during these years that she learned how to wield a sword. The Knights of the Orchard would help her learn her fighting stances, how to block and with their help she won many of her training spars against other seasoned knights. Adult Life Her life taking care of the Orchard had grown dull. She was tired of doing the same thing each and every day. So she would on occasion stay within Stormwind. Tilliea one day, noticed The First Regiment out on patrol, something that interested her. Upon speaking to a recruiter for the Army, she decided to fill out the paper works to see if she would be accepted. Once she was, she worked hard, going between her life on the orchard, to her new military life. Present Time Tilliea currently serves as a Lieutenant under Duke Maxen Montclair and The First Regiment. She is the Gryphon Master for Royal Gryphon Division for The First Regiment. Like many other nobles, she is in the Stormwind House of Nobles. Upon winning the election for Lord High Speaker within the house, she decided to go through all of the Orchards records. It was late into the evening, and she was on her last candle for the night when something caught her eye. A box placed on the top shelf was covered in dust. Etched onto the side of it, was her fathers name. Something she had never seen before. With curious intentions, she brought the box down onto her desk. The contents of the box were filled with nothing but unopened and unsent letters to one of his old friends, Joseph Kolarn, a name Tilliea hasn't heard since his passing. She did not open any, until a certain one stood out to her. On the old and faded envelope was a hastily written phrase; 'In my passing, open the contents of this letter'. ''Tilliea was confused as to why she did not know about this box ten years earlier. But nonetheless, with shaky hands and a dim light, she opened the letter and felt her heart drop. ''"To my dearest Tilliea, I'm sorry I could not tell you sooner, or you would have found a friend and a protector earlier on. I hope to the Light that this does not change your opinion of me, for that would break my spirit even in death. When you were born, we were not expecting you. We were expecting Altinius. Now, this will come as a shock to you, but he is your biological twin brother. We sent him to Joseph and Eleanor Kolarn as they could not bare a child and we knew he would train with the best Knight's Stormwind has to offer. We made sure to keep the two of you in contact to the best of our abilities, I hope that stays true until you yourself have passed on to be with me and your mother. I hope you will cherish him as much as we cherish the two of you. The contents in this box are for him and I wish for you to deliver them to him yourself. He is your blood and family. '' ''I love you Apple." Tilliea could not believe this. As as she had finished reading, the light on her candle had snuffed out. She looked over to the window, silent tears running down her cheeks as the Iris' were in full bloom for the season. With shaky hands, she folded the letter, kissing it sweetly before closing the box and carrying it with her out into the Orchard. She knew what she had to do. And she wouldn't rest until the truth had been told. Campaigns Argus Campaign: Tilliea had her first real military experience during the Argus Campaign. As one of the multiple healers sent to Argus, she learned a lot about herself, her brethren and her country. She was excited, nervous, yet willing to die for the Crown. She made it back to Azeroth in one piece, but is ready for the challenges the "victory" has brought. Tol Barad Campaign: UC Reclamation of Stromgarde: UC Ashenvale Campaign: UC Siege of Lordaeron: UC Kul Tiras Integration: UC Nobility Dryden Orchards has been around for many generations, and has suffered greatly during the wars and sieges throughout time. Dryden Orchards rests just south under Lake Everstill in Redridge, along the Redridge Highway. Hidden deep in the forests along the mountain line, as safe as one could be from the Orc invasions. Tilliea is the current Baroness of the Orchards, focusing more on the Logistics of the area, taking her all across the realm in search of new contracts and allies for the small settlement. Dryden Orchards has a Keep, Barracks, Gryphons Coop and the newest addition being a Lumber-mill, along with a small Chapel and many housing complex's for the Orchard's residents. The Orchard doesn't just offer Cider for the Kingdom. They also supply Lumber, Rangers, Knights and Gryphons for Stormwind's Military. During the building of Stormwind Harbors, Tilliea delivered countless carts of lumber across Elwynn to the reconstruction efforts of the Kingdom. As well as supplying workers and even more lumber to build the ships that took the Alliance to Pandaria. The Orchard was not profitable until Tilliea grew into her teenage years. She worked hard helping out her family's legacy thrive. Personality The life of nobility for most, leaves them jaded and uncaring. Tilliea's father taught her how to be kind and caring no matter the situation. Growing up on the Orchards she would assist the workers with picking apples, grooming the gryphons and would occasionally be told to shine their armor. She worked hard and kept her wits about her even in the toughest of times. As an adult, she saw the hatred the world had to offer. Upon seeing this, she has decided to donate as much of her time and money as she can to benefit her community and the Alliance. Tilliea is also considered overly-enthusiastic. Always smiling, no matter what ails her. Tilliea is selfless and caring, throwing herself into danger than allowing one of her soldiers to take the hit. Many nights Tillie will stay up, working on new tactics that she can teach, and ways to better herself and the Regiment. As one of the soldiers has puts it, "She's works overtime to ensure the safety of our troops." Upon her capture and torture during the Siege of Lordaeron, she had returned home a less than happy woman. Although she still smiles and is pleasant to all those around her, she keeps her distance from new people, not wishing them to see the pain hidden behind her hazel eyes. Every time she gets into her uniform, she has flashbacks of being captured. But she still remains humble and caring regardless of her own fears. Physical Description Tilliea stands at 5'7, taller than most females in her family. She has long legs and arms, allowing her lengthy kicks and punches. Weighing in at around 157 lbs, Tilliea is curvy but laced with muscle. When her dusty blonde hair isn't in a bun, it falls to the middle of her back, wavy and thick. Her most recognizable feature is her full, pink lips, the perfect recipe for an irresistible pout. Although she has spent countless hours in the sun, working on her Orchards and training with the Regiment, she is rather pale. She spends a lot of time outside, but never tans, only burns. Bright light hazel eyes are always large and filled with wonder. Tilliea is always wearing some form of plate armor, designed from the best blacksmith in Westridge. When not in her First Regiment armor, she can sometimes be seen in a dress, accentuating her full, muscular figure. With long strides, she has been accused of floating on air. When she is not actively training, she always has weights against her ankles, keeping her resistance up while she walks around the city. Those She Holds Dear Kimberly Montclair - A Knight-Lt. in the The First Regiment, Kimberly is also a Bishop for the Diocese of Westridge. She looks up to her as her superior but she also cherish's the moments they have alone. Talking of gossip, how to spend their days, and things they hold dear. Working alongside her and training with her has helped Tilliea strengthen her faith, and strengthen her friendship. Tillie has grown to be Kimberly's protector when Duke Maxen Montclair isn't around. She keeps the woman safe as best she can. When she returned from her own capture, Kimberly and Tilliea had a moment of clarity for their friendship and their faith, bringing them closer and making them stronger together in the darkness the world has to offer. Kimberly has asked Tilliea to be her maid of honor for her wedding with Duke Maxen Monclair, Kimberly is Tilliea's best friend. Altinius Kolarn - He is a Knight for Stormwind, someone she meet at a mixer one day for the Nobles of the kingdom. Although he seemed familiar to her, they would see each other on occasion and pass pleasantry whenever they did. Tilliea came to find out, that Altinius is actually her fraternal twin brother. And a long lost friend from her childhood. They have a lot of catching up to do, something she is very excited to do. He is the only living family member she has left. Londuin Elkhelm - A Knight of the Stormwind Royal Guard, he is also the Sergeant at Arms for the House of Nobles. Tilliea looks up to him and admires him greatly. They became fast friends as he was there for her during her election. They shared drinks, laughs, and philosophy until the night grew old. They promised to protect each other no matter what. The One That Holds Her Heart Duke Nathul Furlbrow - They met during a House of Nobles meeting. He was charming and brash. She was bubbly and overly excitable. After a short conversation, he came to her Orchards, wishing to acquire lumber for his lands. Something seemed to click during that short meeting as he asked her to be his Deputy Speaker for the House of Nobles. Tilliea gladly accepted it, something she would never regret. After countless hours working together, sorting through bills that were up on the docket they grew close. Tilliea was asked to help out during the Tournament of Ages, as a guide for those new to the event. On her down time, she was gifted a small lion plushie from the Duke, something she cherish's to this day. A tradition with the Tournament, Tilliea put herself up on the Date Auction, wanting the funds she received to go to charity, something she was very nervous and excited about. Upon making her way onto the stage, Duke Furlbrow stood against the sidelines, and he was the first to make his bid. He had won a date with his Deputy Speaker. Tilliea did not realize she meant that much to him, but on that following Saturday they went to the Wonderlight Ball together, dancing and enjoying each others company. Tillie kissed his cheek under the stars, and when she looks up to the night sky, she can still feel his beard brush against her lips. Upon her return from capture and torture, Nathul brought her flowers from his own garden, offering her company in her worst time. After some time together, they decided to make their relationship public. As Tilliea rose in ranks within the First Regiment, she still made time for Nathul. Tilliea was deployed to Zandalar with her regiment, unsure of the coming days. Nathul also went with her, assisting the mages of Dalaran with their collection of artifacts throughout Zandalar. Nathul was in command of a secret mission in order to wound the Horde in a very magical way. As the Bronto-cats were released onto the incoming horde ships, they had won the fight that evening, and Tillie's life would change forever. As the ships burned in the distance, and the bodies of Orcs and Trolls floating in the water being washed to shore, Nathul would take Tilliea's hand and present her a ring. He asked for her hand in marriage, chaos and destruction all around them. Tilliea was never happier. They were wed in the next few months. Fun Facts * She always had dried apples on her and smells of freshly baked apple pie. People tend to get hungry when they're around her. * She can do gymnastics. * Tillie has been dubbed Velma from an odd show she knows nothing about. * Tillie has a fluffy white cat named Gretchen that she adopted during the Westfall Fair. Gallery DrydenOrchards.jpg|The Dryden Orchards. Tilli_portrait.png|Tilliea herself. PShrMfz9.png|Tillie and Bishop Kimberly Sweete. TilandNathul.jpg|Tillie and Nathul. Category:Human Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:The First Regiment Category:Alliance Military Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian